Deseo concedido
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: "Deseo vivir en un tiempo donde sea capaz de servir a un rey justo y combatir junto a los más leales caballeros"/ La figura sonrió con misticismo. Y un resplandor dorado cubrió a Diarmuid, llevándolo a una época llena de aventuras, batallas y espadas clavadas en rocas.


_DESEO CONCEDIDO_

**.**

**Sinopsis: "**Deseo vivir en un tiempo donde sea capaz de servir a un rey justo y combatir junto a los más leales caballeros"/ La figura sonrió con misticismo. Y un resplandor dorado cubrió a Diarmuid, llevándolo a una época llena de aventuras, batallas y espadas clavadas en rocas.

.

_By: Miss Choco-chips_

.

**CAPÍTULO 1: **_Prólogo._

_._

Diarmuid cerró los ojos, satisfecho como pocas veces en su agotadora vida. Por fin, después de casi un mes de batallas aparentemente infinitas, había conseguido coronar a su maestro ganador de la quinta guerra del Santo Grial. Cumplió su deber como vasallo, había sido fiel a su líder; su alma ahora estaba en paz.

John era un hombre adulto, cuya única ambición era curar la enfermedad terminal de su hijita de cinco años. La niña había conquistado el corazón de Diarmuid con su inocente admiración, ingenuos comentarios y sonrisa dulce. Ganar el Grial para salvar su vida había sido una alegría más que un deber. Él y su señor habían formado una buena relación de compañerismo y respeto mutuo. El joven lancero pensó que su deseo se había cumplido incluso sin haber conseguido la copa. Había sido una suerte que el hombre al que servía fuera viudo, pues eso lo salvó de recaer en los mismos problemas de toda su vida.

John abrazaba a Emily, agradeciendo a Dios y a Diarmuid por la dicha de tener a su niña sana con él. Poco importaba que estuvieran en un templo oscuro, a metros de los cuerpos sin vida de sus últimos adversarios. Era el momento más feliz de la vida de padre e hija.

En aquellos minutos, mientras el fiel héroe admiraba con regocijo como las señales de la enfermedad de la pequeña desaparecían, pudo oír una voz susurrarle al oído, preguntándole por su deseo.

Se heló. Había olvidado eso, que él también tenía acceso a un deseo.

-Ya cumplí mi objetivo –expresó, con educación- No necesito nada más.

Un brillo repentino le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió contempló, sorprendido, la que debía ser la humanización del Grial.

Una alta mujer, vestida con ropajes dorados, cabello rubio cayendo en ondas hasta sus tobillos, ojos que cambiaban de rubí, esmeralda, topacio y diamante, y una luz etérea que recortaba su figura desdibujando su contorno estaba ante él.

-Pide, guerrero, y obtendrás. Más no puedes no pedir, o sino el deseo de tu amo no será cumplido. O ambos, o ninguno.

Diarmuid se tensó ante la idea de aquella niñita de preciosos ojos azules, postrada nuevamente en una cama, sin cabello, débil y ojerosa.

Debía hacer algo, no podía permitirlo. Pero, ¿Qué pedir? Nunca había tenido más objetivos que el de demostrar que podía ser un vasallo fiel.

-Piensa y decide con sabiduría, guerrero –aconsejó el hermoso espíritu, paciente- Recuerda los sucesos tristes de tu vida. ¿Desearías cambiarlos?

El lancero cerró los ojos. Recordó como durante la pasada guerra, su maestro le había traicionado. Como la tragedia de su vida pasada se habían repetido en la batalla en la que hubo de suicidarse, producto de un hechizo de mando.

Apretó los puños ante el recuerdo, que fue superpuesto por el de su vida como primera lanza de Fionna. Sí, esta vez había servido fielmente, pero aun así… no había tenido compañeros con los que reír después de ganar una importante pelea, no había sonreído al subir de rango producto de sus esfuerzos, no había brindado con otros soldados en una vieja taberna luego de una victoria difícil. Era muy distinto ser un héroe en el presente que serlo en el pasado. Y eso era lo que añoraba.

Repentinamente, cómo una epifanía, supo lo que su alma quería.

-Deseo vivir en una época donde sea capaz de servir a un rey justo y combatir junto a los más leales caballeros –pidió, abriendo sus ojos y mirando con seguridad al espíritu.

-¿Algún rey en particular? –preguntó la hermosa dama.

-Sí; que sea el más justo, leal y honorable de todos. Un rey de caballeros, que no tenga miedo a pelear en primera fila y que aprecie a sus hombres. Que proteja a su pueblo con amor paternal, y a sus guerreros con cariño fraternal –especificó, sin caer en la cuenta que describía a alguien que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer durante la anterior guerra.

La figura sonrió con misticismo. Y un resplandor dorado cubrió a Diarmuid, alejándolo de John y Emily, llevándolo a una época llena de aventuras, batallas y espadas clavadas en rocas.

* * *

><p>El áspero tacto de la lana sobre su torso fue lo primero que sintió al recobrar la consciencia. Lo siguiente, fue el calor que la manta le proporcionaba. Su mente estaba algo atontada, no se percató de que tenía los ojos cerrados sino hasta que quiso parpadear para aclarar su cabeza.<p>

Notó instantáneamente que había algo malo con su cuerpo. No sabía exactamente qué, pero estaba… distinto.

Escuchó unos murmullos a su alrededor, dos voces infantiles y una grave. Seguidamente, un golpe, como de una puerta al cerrarse.

¿Estaba solo? ¿Por qué se sentía extraño? Y la pregunta de la esfinge*, ¿Dónde estaba?

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, abrió los ojos. La luz del iluminado cuarto lo cegó momentáneamente pero, unos parpadeos más tarde, consiguió acostumbrarse.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo de madera clara. Al mismo tiempo, reconoció que el tacto de la lana, sumado a la suavidad que sentía en su espalda y piernas, significaba que estaba en una cama. Una cómoda.

Ladeó el rostro a un lado, no sin esfuerzo. Una ventana, posicionada en el medio de la pared pintada de verde, le mostraba, desde su posición, un pedazo de cielo celeste sin nubes. Un hermoso día.

-¡Despertó! ¡Papá, Aria! ¡El chico despertó!

Giró bruscamente su cabeza, en dirección al grito entusiasmado. Un chico de ojos y cabello café lo miraba, entre preocupado y animado. Parecía tener unos nueve años, por lo que descansó sus músculos. No era peligroso, no de momento.

Oyó unos pasos y luego vio cómo se abría la puerta de roble vieja. Un hombre alto, con cuerpo atlético y barba de candado castaña (con un par de canas aquí y allá) entró y se aproximó a su posición lentamente. No parecía amenazante, pero Diarmuid sintió picazón en las manos ante la falta de sus lanzas.

-¿Estás bien, pequeño? –Preguntó con voz amable el hombre- Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte nada.

¿Pequeño? El desconocido no era mucho mayor que él.

-¿Quién…? –se detuvo antes de formular la pregunta, pues notó que su voz no era la misma. Más aguda, menos firme. La voz de… un niño. Rápidamente, sacó sus manos de la manta y las elevó para ponerlas sobre su rostro. Palmas tersas, sin cicatrices ni cayos. Delgadas, finas, algo sonrosadas.

Imposible.

-Me llamo Héctor, soy el lord de estas tierras –explicó, acariciándose la barba- Mis muchachos te encontraron en el bosque. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Bosque? ¿Qué hacía él en un bosque? Hizo memoria. Recordaba haber ganado el Grial para su maestro John, luego la dama que le preguntó por su deseo y…

"-Deseo vivir en una época donde sea capaz de servir a un rey justo y combatir junto a los más leales caballeros."

En pocas palabras, había pedido una oportunidad para vivir en un tiempo y lugar diferente. Para re-escribir su historia. Sonrió tenuemente, agradecido. Ahora comprendía.

Pero, ¿era necesario transformarlo en un niño de, supuso, nueve o diez años?

Miró a Héctor. Parecía amable, y por lo que le había dicho, sus hijos lo habían salvado y él le había dado cobijo. Ser educado no sería paga suficiente, pero era lo que podía darle.

-Me llamo Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, le agradezco por su ayuda –susurró, con su voz de niño algo ronca debido al desuso. ¿Cuánto llevaría inconsciente?- ¿Dónde estoy? –prefirió preguntar, aunque hubo de morderse la lengua para no soltar un "¿En qué época?".

El niño, que no había abierto la boca desde la entrada de Héctor, sonrió.

-¡Hola Diarmuid! Yo soy Kay, tengo nueve años. Mi hermano y yo te hallamos hace dos días. Estabas lastimado y no despertabas. ¡Pesas mucho! Aria y yo tardamos media hora en llevarte a la casa –reprochó, antes de volver a sonreír- ¡Estás en la aldea bajo la protección de mi padre, Sir Héctor! –Presumió, orgulloso de su progenitor- Está a unas seis aldeas del Castillo del rey.

-Siete –corrigió el mayor, con una sonrisa suave.

-Siete –repitió el menor. Luego, frunció el ceño- ¿Y Aria?

-Fue a pedir a las sirvientas comida y agua para nuestro pequeño invitado –respondió calmadamente.

Diarmuid observó el intercambio con curiosidad. La respuesta del niño no le había dicho mucho.

-¿De dónde eres? –preguntó finalmente Héctor, haciendo que el joven lancero se tensara.

No podía decir la verdad. Lo tildarían de loco o mentiroso. Se le ocurrió la respuesta perfecta, una que explicase todo.

-No… no recuerdo. Sé que me llamo Diarmuid, y lo último que vi antes de estar aquí era fuego y gritos, pero nada más –contestó, mordiéndose el labio para dar la apariencia de un niño desprotegido y asustado.

Vio los ojos cafés del lord ablandarse con compasión. Notó que miraba de reojo a su hijo, y supo que se lo estaba imaginando en su "situación": perdido, sin familia ni hogar. Su descripción daba a entender que su familia había muerto en un ataque o incendio, historia que pegaría con cualquier época o país. Siempre, en todos los tiempos, existió el crimen.

Unos golpes a la puerta cortaron el silencio que siguió a su declaración. Un muchachito rubio, de unos seis años, entró a la habitación.

-Ya he hablado con las sirvientas, padre, vendrán en breve –informó, pero algo en su tonó alertó los sentidos de Diarmuid. Era una voz demasiado femenina para ser de un niño. Dulce, melodiosa… ¿No había dicho el lord que tenía dos hijos varones? ¿Le habría mentido?

-Gracias, Arthur. Ven, acércate y conoce a Diarmuid.

Arthur. Cabellos rubios. Tono melodioso y fino.

Como si necesitara una confirmación, el lancero buscó los ojos del recién llegado. Sintió su garganta secarse y sus pupilas contraerse cuándo estas chocaron con unas verdes esmeralda, puras, solemnes, brillantes y hermosas.

Ya no había dudas. Estaba frente al Rey Arturo, Arturia Pendragón, años antes de que sacara la espada de la piedra. Su deseo lo había llevado a Saber, la única persona de la cuarta guerra por el Santo Grial que había valido la pena conocer.

_Deseo concedido, guerrero._

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

_¡Hola! Sí, sé que debería estar escribiendo Raising Sakura, pero simplemente no podía pasar un minuto más sin hacer algo en honor a mi anime preferido, el que me indujo en el dulce, dulce mundo de los fanfictions. Sería fallar a mi honor como escritora (?). _

_Esta historia nació de mi depresión cuando un fanfic que amaba, de esta pareja, terminó en terrible tragedia. La trama era espléndida, pero no podía vivir con la escena final en mi subconsciente. Asique decidí escribir una historia que me gustase lo suficiente para tapar la otra en mi cabeza. Y heme aquí._

_Tristemente, Fate Stay night no es muy conocido. Pero aquellos que lo conocen sabrán que este fic está en realidad inspirado en Fate Zero. _

_Ah, Diarmuid. Mi sexy, sexy Diarmuid. ¿Por qué habré tardado tanto en escribir de él?_

_En fin, como les decía, no tengo una idea muy clara de donde terminará esto. Lo subo en un impulso, que espero acabe bien. Ya se verá._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Besos, Miss Choco-chips._

_**Y como siempre, les pido que colaboren con salvar al mundo:**_

_**Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.**_

_**Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

_**Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

_**Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

_**Salva el mundo: comenta.**_


End file.
